By The Mornings Light
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Set in GoF:The Tri-Wizard Tournament isn't the only thing testing the students of Hogwarts this year. It isn't just the Tournaments challenges that they must face, darkness arrives and they can only hope to survive 'By The Mornings Light' Sequel to T.C.


**A/N: Weeelll everyone I'm back with a brand new fanfic! Woop! Anyway I know it's been a while but right as I finished Taking Chances I lost inspiration to write so I had to take a very long vacation from it, haha. But since** **I have no finished the first chapter of 'By The Mornings Light' I am very proud. The second Chapter is currently being written, and hopefully it'll be posted with in the next two weeks xD. **

**Any way, I'd like to thank Kukiphantom93, for Beta Reading this chapter, and giving me the motivation to finish it...haha. Anyway**

**Disclaimer: The story, plot and characters that we all love belong to J.K. Rowling, and Warner Bros. (Seeing as I use both movies and books now :]) And the only things that belong to me is Alyssa and Alison :) **

**And with out further ado, please enjoy.  
**

* * *

Bright yellow sun rays peeked through a sleeping girl's red curtains. The girl clenched her eyes shut and pulled her red blanket over her head. A soft knock was heard upon her white door as it creaked open. Grey eyes peeked through and the man behind the door smirked slightly. The sleeping girl felt something moist come in contact with her face. She opened her grey eyes only to meet beady black ones. She smiled softly as she pulled the covers from her head.

"What?" She asked. The black dog just jumped up on the bed, over the girl, and walked out of the room.

"Breakfast!" A mans voice answered her. The dark wavy haired girl groaned and threw the blanket off herself and grabbed her black robe from the chair next to her bed. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and began to tie it as she made her way down the stairs and into the dinning room.

"Well, she lives!" The man joked as his daughter glared at him.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty." A woman in her mid-thirties greeted her daughter, and once again Alyssa glared at her mother. Alyssa Flynn, now known as Alyssa Black, sat down and just stared at her parents. From afar you could tell that Alison and Alyssa Black were mother and daughter, but when you looked up close you would notice there is no family resemblance except for the body type. Now, when you look at Sirius and Alyssa Black from afar you'd think that they were identical, and when you look at them up close, they still look identical if you don't include the feminine features that Alyssa has inherited from her mother. Not even six months ago, Alyssa had found out that Sirius was her father. She had spent only two months with him since then, and now it felt as if he had been there her whole life. Alyssa's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the window. The grey-eyed girl stood up and opened the kitchen window and looked at the snowy white owl with confusion.

"Hedwig? What are you doing here?" Alyssa asked. Hedwig hooted, lifting her leg slightly, showing a rolled up piece of parchment hanging from it. Alyssa untied the parchment and began to read as she stroked Hedwig's soft, white feathers.

"Well, what does it say?" Sirius asked as he sat down at the table.

"All it says is

_To Sirius, Alison and Alyssa Black,_

_I'll be arriving soon._

_-Harry_"

Alyssa read aloud. Sirius was about to reply when the sound of the door bell cut him off. Alyssa smiled and shouted that she'd answer it. The dark haired girl ran to the front door, swinging it open and lo' behold there stood the jet black-haired, green-eyed boy known as Harry Potter. Alyssa smiled at him, faltering when she noticed Harry was holding in a laugh. Then she remembered she was still in her pajamas. Alyssa slammed the door and ran up stairs. Sirius just looked oddly at the girl as she ran up; he opened the door and looked at Harry with the same confused expression.

"What was that all about?"

"Pajamas." Harry answered with a laugh.

"Ah," Sirius nodded then smiled. "Come here, Harry." Sirius opened his arms and he and Harry shared a hug.

Moments later, Alyssa came running down the stairs and opened the front door. She looked outside with wonder, her green-eyed friend wasn't out in front any more. Alyssa closed the door and walked into the dinning room only to see Harry sitting across from Sirius, talking. In mid-sentence, Sirius looked up and smiled at his clone daughter.

"By the way, your mother wants your help in the kitchen." Sirius informed her, and Alyssa just sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where'd you go?" Alison asked as Alyssa walked in and lean against the counter.

"I went to go get changed. What did you need me for?"

* * *

"I need you to beat some eggs for me so breakfast will be finished faster." Alison told her, and Alyssa nodded and opened the fridge and grabbed the eggs.

"So Harry, how has your summer been so far?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Oh. . .well okay, I guess, nothing has changed really."

"Right, so how has school been—any girls in mind?" Sirius asked casually; this caused Harry's face to redden.

"Er. . .yeah, there is one girl whose brilliant." Harry told Sirius. Alyssa who was standing near the door, beating eggs, looked down at the bowl in disappointment.

"Really now! Tell me about her" Sirius smirked.

"Well. . .she's-er, pretty—" Sirius' smirk grew. " …she's smart, funny, kind-hearted. She has a little bit of a temperament problem." Sirius laughed loudly.

"Sounds just like Alyssa; Alison too when we were your age. Well no wonder you like this young girl." Sirius laughed harder, and Harry's face reddened even more.

"Yeah, spending so much time with Hermione and Alyssa, you. . . er . . . tend to like other girls of that nature." Harry told his godfather. Alyssa looked at the door with hope, she knew that Harry has to like either her or Hermione since they were the only girls he was ever around.

'_Okay, I've made my decision; on the way back to school I'm going to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way, I'll just get over it. . . quickly, I hope.'_ Alyssa thought.

"Alyssa dear, could you start setting the table for me?" Alison asked. Alyssa nodded as she grabbed four plates, silverware, and cups. She walked out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. The sudden sound of the door opening caused Harry and Sirius to look at the almost fourteen-year-old girl. Harry stood up abruptly and made his way to Alyssa.

"Here, let me help."

"No, it's fine Harry. You're our guest you don't have to help."

"No, I insist," Harry told her as she gave her this look and Alyssa knew she couldn't get out of it.

"Fine, you can get the cups." Alyssa gave in as she nodded her head at the cups sitting on top of the plates. Harry smiled as he grabbed hold of the cups. Sirius looked at the two teenagers with a smirk plastered on his face. Sirius knew, Sirius could see it, he knew instantly who Harry had been talking about, who he liked. The girl, the girl was Alyssa. It was quite a reasonable attraction, considering that they are in the same house, have the same classes, and they are always together. Just by observing the way Alyssa looked at him, Sirius knew that she felt the same way Harry did. His smirk faded into a smile as he continued to observe the two young people.

"Breakfast is done!" Alison smiled as she came into the dinning room with a plate full of pancakes. "Alyssa, go get the eggs and sausage for me, please?" Alison asked, her daughter nodded and went into the kitchen. Seconds later Alyssa came walking out with a plate full of eggs and sausage. She set it down on the table beside the pancakes. "Oh, and Sirius, would you go get the orange juice."

"What, no please?" Sirius joked.

"No, now get to it." Alison smirked as Sirius stood up and went to get the orange juice. "After almost thirteen years, that man is still the same old Sirius he had been in school." Alison's stated as Harry and Alyssa laughed, and Sirius glared.

"Hardi har har, I am not the same, thank you very much. I am quite responsible." He defended, making Alison laugh.

"You, responsible! The only _real_ responsible thing you've ever done was feed and bathe Alyssa when she was a baby, and even then you managed to act like a fool." Alison laughed as Sirius glared at her playfully.

"I am responsible, remember just the other day, when 'Lyssa was on Buckbeak and he was goin' crazy, I got her off "

"Only because it was you who encouraged her to ride him in the first place!" Alison argued playfully. As the two adults "argued," Harry turned to Alyssa with an odd expression.

"Is it. . .er . . . healthy for them to argue like this?"

"Oh yes, completely normal, happens all the time. You see, it's amusing to sit and watch them go back and forth with retorts and rebuttals." Alyssa laughed.

"Oh well, we're very pleased we can entertain you." Alison glared at her daughter in a playful way, and Alyssa gave a sheepish smile.

"Right, I am hungry and I am sure Harry is too." Sirius spoke up as he began to put food on his plate. Harry nodded and followed his godfather's actions. Not too long after, Alyssa and Alison followed them. "So Alyssa," Sirius started as he swallowed a piece of sausage. "I'm going to ask you the same thing I had asked Harry earlier." Alyssa just looked at her father and then swallowed a bite of pancake.

"And that would be what?"

"Are. . . I should say IS there any-I mean- a boy at school you are interested in? It's quite natural for you to starting having feelings for the opposite sex. I mean when your mother and I were your age we were already dating our peers. Well, I was, Alison just stuck with-OW!" Sirius glared across the table at his wife.

"Now, Sirius you've had all summer to talk to her about that and you choose NOW to ask her."

"Yep." Sirius smiled then he turned back to his daughter. "Well, are there any boys, or a single boy you are interested in?" This also made Sirius receive another kick under the table by his wife. Alyssa just blushed and looked down at her food.

"Er. . . well there is this one boy."

"Great! What house he in? I've always stood by only dating girls in my-"

"You did not! I clearly remember you had countless girlfriends in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." Sirius just rolled his eyes and ignored his wife's objections to what he said.

"As I was saying, I always believe that you must marry someone who was in the same house as you were. If you don't, well it'll cause you problems."

"He's in Gryffindor dad, no worries."

"Great! Who is he? Maybe we know the bloke's parents! Heck, maybe we even hexed or jinxed a few of them back in the day." Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, this is quiet enough. Leave your daughter alone. Like I said, you had all summer to talk about this with her, there is no need for you to discus it while we're eating breakfast." Alison gave Sirius a stern look, and Sirius just sighed and continued to eat his breakfast with a defeated look on his face. The rest of breakfast was silent, and a little awkward watching Sirius and Alison, but Alyssa and Harry just brushed it off. It felt like being around Ron and Hermione again. They were always bickering about one thing or another. Both Harry and Alyssa finished their breakfast and took their dishes into the kitchen.

"Right, well Harry and I are going to go to my room!" Alyssa told them as she grabbed Harry's hand and ran up the stairs.

"ALRIGHT! BUT MAKE SURE YOU KEEP THE DOOR _WIDE_ OPEN!" Sirius called after them. He looked at his wife only to find her giving him a look. "What? What's that look for?"

"You know what this look is for and don't pretend that you don't. You know me far to well to act dumb." She told him. Sirius opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "And don't pull the 'I've spent twelve years in Azkaban' excuse on me again. I know you FAR to well for that load of crap." Sirius just sighed and continued to eat his breakfast.

Both Harry and Alyssa reached her room. Harry looked around and stopped when he looked at her desk beside her bed. There were two picture frames, one held a long, horizontal, rectangular picture. Harry picked it up and smiled, it was the four of them in their first year at Hogwarts. Harry set it down, picking up the other frame. It was a square, small, photo frame. Harry's smile grew. It was a picture of Sirius and a baby girl, who he concluded was Alyssa. He set it back in its place and plopped down on her bed.

"Your room isn't what I had imagined it to be." Harry told her.

"Oh, really? What did you imagine it to look like?" asked Alyssa as she sat next to Harry.

"Well, I had pictured it to be more plain, lots of books everywhere, huge stack of letters and a whole bunch of Gryffindor and Quidditch decorations all over the walls."

"That would be your room Harry. And if you hadn't noticed I'm not a boy who hangs Quidditch all over his walls and leaves his school books everywhere." Alyssa joked, and Harry just rolled his eyes. The two teenagers just sat there, talking about their classmates and housemates from Hogwarts. After a while they laid down and stared up at the ceiling.

"Okay, what about Malfoy?" Harry asked as he looked from the ceiling to Alyssa.

"What about him?"

"What do you mean 'What about him?' We can talk about the filthy git as much as we like with out him coming out of nowhere and talking down at us like he always does."

"Well, I don't see why we have to talk badly about him ALL the time." Harry just looked at her.

"Have you gone mad?"

"No, I'm just saying we don't have to stoop to their level and talk badly about people all the time."

"Right, I see . . ." Harry said. "So what do you think on Malfoy? Slimy git or-"

"Harry! I thought we weren't going to stoop to their level!"

"Who said anything about that? I know I didn't."

"Okay, okay, if you really want to know what I think about-"

"Yes, be as brutal as you can."

"Mal-Draco isn't all that bad."

"What! You really have gone mental!" Harry exclaimed.

"No, I haven't, I'm just saying that Draco isn't all that bad. Maybe you just haven't seen the good side of him yet."

"And you have?" Harry asked, slightly annoyed as he sat up. Alyssa immediately followed suit.

"Yes, in fact, I have."

"Really, when?"

"During Divination, he wasn't a git. There was also this tie in the library. Oh, can't forget the last day of term, I—I wasn't having a good morning and he. . . well, he sort of listened to what I had to say. He said nothing horrible about it at all. No jokes, no slimy gitish remarks. He just listened." Alyssa confessed. Harry just stared at her with his mouth ajar. It was amusing; it looked like Harry had gotten smacked in the face by a broom stick. "What?"

"Malfoy being sentimental? Are you sure that was the REAL Draco Malfoy you were talking to?"

"Yes, Harry, I was sure it was the _real_ Draco Malfoy. Now why are you making such a big deal about this?" Harry was about to reply but Sirius had interrupted them.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing." The two answered in unison, causing Sirius to raise an eyebrow at them. He walked in and jumped on Alyssa's bed, sitting between Harry and Alyssa.

"So. . .What's the latest gossip at Hogwarts?"

"Weren't you there not two months ago?"

"Yes, your point?"

"Well Pansy Parkinson is planning on corrupting another poor, innocent boy again this year." Alyssa spoke up randomly causing Sirius and Harry to look at her oddly. "What? You wanted to know the latest gossip and I'm giving it to you."

"But, how do you know that? You HATE Pansy Parkinson." Harry told her. "Oh, have you had a sentimental moment with her too?"

"No! I do hate her, but I got this thing the other day for Hogwarts girls that give the latest news and gossip. Sort of like a _Witch Weekly_ for the female students." Alyssa explained. Harry and Sirius just looked at her with a 'Are-You-Serious?' look.

"Do you get one every week?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, every Sunday. Which reminds me, I should be getting another one tomorrow." Harry and Sirius just shook their heads. Then Alison appeared at the door and peered in with a confused expression.

"And what is going on in here?"

"Did you know that your daughter receives girly newsletters from this girl at school?" Sirius asked, and Alison just looked at her husband like he was stupid.

"Yes, I did, and they aren't girly they just say the latest news about other girls and boys. Alyssa was mentioned once, and so was Harry. Not to mention myself" Alison told Sirius with a proud smirk on her face.

"I was mentioned?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yep, can't remember for what though..."Alyssa told him.

"Oh."

"Hey, anyone want to play wizard's chess?" Sirius asked randomly and Alyssa just groaned. "What are you groaning about?"

"Haven't you had enough of wizard's chess?"

"Not really. We can't exactly go out and play a game of Quidditch, can we?"

"No..."

"See. So, Harry my boy, would you care for a game of wizard's chess?" Sirius asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Sure, how bad could you be?"

"That's the fifth time in a row you've beaten me! You're probably better than Ron!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius beat Harry for the fifth time in a row.

"You see why I hate playing with him! He always wins!" Alyssa exclaimed as she plopped down on the couch next to Harry.

"Alyssa, I can beat you at wizard's chess, and I'm horrible at it." Harry told her as he looked in her direction. Alyssa just stuck her tongue out at him.

"You know what Harry? You're not nice!" Alyssa pouted, which openly caused Harry to laugh at her. "Oi! Stop laughing at me you jerk!" This caused Harry to laugh harder, and Alyssa punched him lightly on the arm. Sirius and Harry continued to play wizard's chess for about another hour. Then lunch was ready, and after lunch Harry and Alyssa played a few games of exploding snap which all but one of those games, Alyssa won.

"You beat me again! That's the fourth game in a row that you won." Harry said as he lay down on Alyssa's bed. Alyssa laughed, stopping when she started to wonder how long Harry was going to be staying with them.

"Harry..." Alyssa started. Harry just looked up at her with a curious face. "How, long exactly are you going to be staying with us?"

"Until tomorrow. The Dursleys didn't want me to come anyway."

"What made them change their minds?"

"I told them that if they didn't let me visit my godfather, he'd threaten to do something to them." Harry smirked, and Alyssa just shook her head with a grin on her face.

"That...Harry Potter, is despicable."

"Yeah, I know." Harry laughed, and Alyssa joined in. Harry's laughter died down as he looked at her. "Hey, 'Lys?"

"Yeah, Harry?"

"I was...well, wondering. Since we're aloud to go to Hogsmeade now, I was thinking that maybe, you and I could go. . .you know, together." Harry asked, looking away from Alyssa and up at the ceiling. Alyssa looked at Harry, then at her window, then back at him with a small smile on her face.

"Uh. . . Yeah, that-that sounds like fun." Alyssa answered him. After that there was an awkward silence.  
"So, er, your mum said that dinner should be ready soon. Maybe we should-"

"Yeah." Alyssa agreed. The two teenagers got off her bed and headed down stairs and headed into the dinning room.

"Well, there they are. You two finally finished playing exploding snap, huh?" Alison asked as she brought out four plates.

"Yeah." They answered in unison. Harry and Alyssa sat down across from each other. Moments later, Sirius came walking out with the chicken, setting it on the table. After getting cups and filling them with water, Sirius and Alison sat across from each other and they all began to eat. After Dinner, Alyssa and Harry went up stairs to get ready for bed seeing as it was around nine o'clock. The two sat in Harry's temporary bed room, reading and replying letters from Hermione and Ron. Alison walked into the room and cleared her throat. Harry and Alyssa turned to the older women.

"Okay you two, time for bed. Harry, your uncle called; he's picking you up around ten so we're all going to have to be up bright and early." Alison informed them. The two nodded as Alyssa got off the bed and headed to her own room.

* * *

"Good night, Harry." Alison smiled at him and closed the door.

It has been about a week or so since Harry had spent the weekend with her and her family. She was now at the Burrow; she had been invited to come see the Quidditch World Cup by Mr. Weasley. Hermione was invited along too, and so was Harry, whom Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley had gone to get. They were gone for about half an hour before they returned.

"That's not the point! You wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she entered the kitchen with Alyssa, Hermione and Ginny behind her. "Oh, hello, Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry, before her eyes snapped back to Mr. Weasley. "Tell me _what,_ Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley hesitated nervously, it appeared that Arthur Weasley hadn't been intending on telling his wife anything to begin with. There was somewhat of an awkward silence as Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously.

"Tell me what, Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley repeated dangerously.

"It's nothing, Molly," mumbled Mr. Weasley. "Fred and George just-but I've had words with the two of them!"

"Just what have they done this time? If it's got anything to do with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes-"

"Why don't you show Harry where he's sleeping, Ron?" Hermione suggested from the door way.

"He knows where he's sleeping—in my room, he's slept there last—"

"We can all go." Alyssa stepped in, instantly knowing what Hermione was thinking.

"Oh..." Ron said, catching on. "Right."

"We'll come too." George suggested.

"You stay right where you are!" Mrs. Weasley barked. Harry and Ron snuck out of the kitchen and with the girls, they set off down the narrow hallway and up the decrepit stairs, zig-zagging their way up and about the house.

"What are Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Harry asked as they made their way up the stairs. Ron, Ginny and Alyssa just laughed, though Hermione didn't.

"Mum found this stack of order forms when she was cleaning Fred and George's room," Ron explained quietly. "Great long price lists for stuff they've invented. Joke stuff, it was brilliant. I never knew they'd been inventing all of that."

"We've been hearing explosions coming from their room for ages, but we never thought they were actually _making_ things, we thought they just liked the noise." explained Ginny.

"Only most of the stuff-well ALL of it actually- was a bit dangerous." Alyssa piped in.

"And you know, they were planning to sell it at Hogwarts to make some money, and mum went bonkers on them. Told them they weren't allowed to make any more of it and burned all the order forms. . . She's furious at them as it is, seeing as they didn't get as many O.W.L. S as she had expected." Ron went on.

"And then there was this big row," continued Ginny. "Because mum wants them to go into the Ministry of Magic like dad and they told her all they want to do is open a joke shop."

"I told my dad about it once I found out." Alyssa stepped in again, "he thinks is a great idea, he came here to talk to Mrs. Weasley. He says that if he was never sent to Azkaban he'd open up a joke shop! This only made Mrs. Weasley even more angry. She and Dad never really got along. He tried to convince her, he said that he'd even invest in Fred and George, and even buy them a shop! But still, she put her foot down and wouldn't have any of it." Alyssa ranted on. Suddenly the door opened and a face poked out with an annoyed expression.

"Oh, hi Percy." Harry greeted the older Weasley boy.

"Oh, Harry. Hello there." Percy replied. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know – I've got a report to finish for the office.—and it's rather difficult to do so with people thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering!" Retorted Alyssa as she glared at him.

"Yeah, we're walking. Sorry if we disturbed your top secret workings for the Ministry." Ron scowled. This intrigued Harry's interest.

"Percy, what are you working on?"

"A report for the Department of International Magical Corporation," Percy answered all smug like. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness."

"Oh yeah, that'll change the world greatly." Ron stated sarcastically.

"You sneer all you want Ronald." Percy started, "But unless—"

"Yeah, yeah." Ron cut off his older brother. The group of five made their way up three more flights of stairs and into Ron's room.

"Shut up Pig!" Ron shouted as he made his way threw the now even more crowded room. "Fred and George are in here with us, seeing as Bill and Charlie are in their room." He explained to Harry. "While Percy gets to keep his room to himself because he's _working._"

"Er, Ron why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked.

"Because he's being stupid! It's proper-" Ginny was cut short when Alyssa shushed them. The house had grown quiet.

* * *

"I think Mrs. Weasley is finished now." Hermione stated. The five teenagers walked out of Ron's room, heading back down stairs to see everyone outside. Mrs. Weasley was setting up the dinner table outdoors. After dinner, Mrs. Weasley told Ron, Harry, Alyssa, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George that it was time for bed because they'll be waking up bright and early tomorrow.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she shook the boy awake. "Wake up! Wake up Ronald!" She ordered as she shook the red headed sleeping boy. Ron jerked awake.

"Bloody hell," he yawned as he covered himself with his blanket.

"Honestly! Get dressed, and don't go back to sleep! Come on Ron! Your mother said breakfast is ready!" Hermione ordered as she walked out of the room. Ron just yawned and fell back on his bed. Alyssa shook her head and walked into the room. She turned to Harry and put her index finger to her mouth, signaling him to be quiet. Alyssa smirked as she jumped on Ron's bed.

"WAKE UP RON!"

* * *

"BLOODY HELL, ALYSSA!" Ron shouted as Alyssa just scrambled out of the boys room.

"Where exactly are we going?" Harry asked Ron from behind the group, and Ron just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know. Hey dad! Where are we going?"

"Haven't got the foggiest! Keep up!" Mr. Weasley ordered as they kept on walking.

"Arthur!" A new voice came as they stopped by a tree. "It's about time, son!" A man who was a little plump greeted them.

"Sorry Amos, some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr. Weasley apologized as he turned to look at Harry and Ron, just as he yawned. "This is Amos Diggory everyone, he works with me at the Ministry…and this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?" Mr. Weasley asked just as a boy jumped out of a tree.

"Yes, sir." Cedric nodded. Hermione and Ginny blushed as they all began to walk again. After a while of walking they hiked up a hill and at the top of that hill was a manky old looking boot.

"That's it sir, just over there!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed.

"Shall we? We don't want to be late." Amos announced.

"Why are they all standing around that manky old boot?" Harry asked.

"That isn't any old boot mate." Fred told Harry as he walked past him.

"It's a port key!" George told him as he followed his twin brother and everyone began to circle around the boot.

"Time to go! Ready?" Amos Diggory asked everyone.

"What's a port key?" Harry asked as the turned to Alyssa.

"After three. One. . . Two. . ." Amos began.

"Harry!" Alyssa exclaimed and Harry grabbed onto the boot.,

"Three!" Everything began to spin around and it was a blur. In seconds everyone was falling from the sky. After a few minutes of falling everyone fell to the ground.

"I bet that cleared your sinuses eh?" Mr. Diggory joked as everyone stood up. Everyone began to walk until they came across a crowd of people cheering, tents were everywhere.

"Well kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Mr. Weasley announced to everyone. They started to walk again. Mr. Diggory and Cedric parted and the Weasley party found their tent. "Home, sweet home." Mr. Weasley told them one by one everyone walked into the tent. "Girls, choose a bunk and unpack." Mr. Weasley instructed the girls as they placed their bags on their set of beds. "Ron, get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry!"

"Yeah get out of the kitchen, we're all hungry!" The twins shouted in unison.

"Feet off the table!" Mr. Weasley ordered as the Twins placed their feet on the table.

* * *

"Feet off the table!" The twins repeated as they took their feet off the table as Mr. Weasley walked by, then placed them back on.

"Blimey dad, how far up _ARE_ we?" Ron asked his father as they continued to climb up the stadium just as Lucius, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy came walking below them.

"Well put it this way, if it rains. . . you'll be the first to know." Lucius sneered in mockery.

"Father, Mother and I are in the Minister's box, by personal invitation by Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco bragged as he smirked up at his school mates. Alyssa just sighed as she looked down at him. Maybe she was wrong about him, maybe the way he was acting towards her alone at school was just an act, maybe there IS no sensible side to Draco Malfoy.

"Don't boast Draco. There's no need with _these_ people. Do enjoy your self won't you, while you can." Mr. Malfoy smirked as they walked towards the Minister's box. Draco turned around and stared at Alyssa with a smirk on his face. Alyssa just looked at him and rolled her eyes as she, along with the rest of the party continued to climb up to their seats.

"Come on up! I told you these seats were worth waiting for!" Mr. Weasley told them with a smile.

"It's the Irish!" cried Fred as the Irish team came flying in with their mascot from over top of their heads. The leprechaun mascot began to dance, but only for a few moments since—

"Here come the Bulgarians!" George shouted as seven red figures flew through the Irish mascot. One red member of the Bulgarian team did a stunt, the crowd began to cheer and chant "Krum! Krum! Krum!"

"Who's that?" Alyssa shouted.

"That is Victor Krum! The fastest seeker in the world!" Fred, who was standing closest to Alyssa, answered.

* * *

"Good Evening! It gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin!" Fudge announced as then the Quidditch match began.

"There's no one like Krum!" Ron announced just as his dad left the tent when he heard something. "He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind!" He started as Fred and George muttered 'Krummm' as they threw a Bulgarian tapestry over Ron's head, which he pulled off as he finished his little speech of fanboyness. "He's more than an athlete. . . he's an artist!"

"I think you're in love, Ron!" Alyssa smirked, triggering the twins to start singing a made up love song for Ron.

"Victor, I love you! Victor, I do!" Harry joined in with them. "When we're apart my heart beats only for youuuu!" Suddenly there was a huge boom outside.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on!" Fred commented, George and Alyssa laughing along with him.

* * *

"Stop! Stop it!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he rushed back into the tent looking horrified. "It's not the Irish! We've got to get out of here!" Worried, the children rushed out of the tents. "Get back to the port key. Fred, George, Ginny is your responsibility." Everybody ran from the black hooded figures that were coming towards them from afar. Somehow the group got separated and Hermione, Ron and Alyssa lost Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione called, followed by Ron and Alyssa. They continued calling out Harry's name. After a few minutes of calling for him, Ron caught sight of Harry.

"Been looking for you for ages!" Ron told Harry as the four were reunited.

"Yeah, thought we lost you." Alyssa smiled sadly, looking somewhat distressed.

"What. . . What is _that_?" Harry asked as he held his forehead in pain. They looked up at the sky and saw a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. Then out of no where, they were fired upon and they ducked just in time to avoid getting hit.

"Stop! That's my son and my niece!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he rushed to the teenagers' side. "Ron, Alyssa, Harry, Hermione are you all alright?" Mr. Weasley asked them and they nodded.

"Which of you conjured it!" A man looking to be in his late forties, early fifties asked in panic as he looked at the four teenagers.

"You can't possibly. . ." Mr. Weasley started.

"Do not lie! You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" Harry asked.

"Barty, they're just kids." Mr. Weasley defended them.

"What crime?" Harry asked.

"That's the Dark Mark Harry..." Alyssa told him, but Harry still looked confused.

"That's HIS mark Harry." Hermione clarified.

"Those people tonight, in the masks. . .they're his too aren't they, his followers?"

"Follow me." Barty Crouch told them.

"There...was a man." Harry spoke up, which caused everyone to look at him. "Over there!" Harry told them as he pointed in the direction, Bary just nodded.

"All of you. . . this way!" He ordered a few people to follow him.

"Harry, who?" Mr. Weasley asked but Harry just shook his head.

"I-I donno. . .I-I didn't see his face. . ." The group around him just looked at him in worry.

"Right, let's go. The others are waiting for us at the port key." Mr. Weasley told them, they nodded and made their way back tot he manky old shoe that was the port key.

When the party arrived back at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasely smothered all of them out of happiness and relief they were all still alive and safe. Alyssa ran up to the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione, met with a letter from her parents. She walked over to the desk, opened it, and read it.

_Alyssa,_

_Your mother and I just heard what happened at the Quidditch World Cup! Are you alright? Is Harry and everyone else alright? We were both so worried for you, so please, give word that you are safe and alright as soon as you can._

_Love,_

_Dad._

_P.S. Who won?_

Alyssa smiled at the letter. She pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and some ink out and began to write a reply.

_Dad,_

_I'm fine, Harry and everyone else is fine as well. Tell mum that there is no need to worry. The match was AMAZING! Wish you could've come. I got you a souvenir it's not much but thought you'd enjoy it. I'll send it off on I arrive at school. The score: The Irish won, but Krum caught the snitch, close game though. Well it's late, and I'm sure Ginny and Hermione would like the light off so they can sleep._

_Love,_

_Alyssa._

Alyssa fibbed on the last part of the letter, but she really didn't know what else to say. She folded up the letter and placed it in an envelope and wrote '_Sirius Black'_. She made her way to the boys' room. She knocked first, remembering the fuss from last year.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he and Ron looked up at her.

"Is it alright if I borrow Hedwig to send something to mum and dad?" Alyssa asked with a pleading look. Harry nodded and Alyssa smiled at him. "Thanks, Harry." Alyssa thanked him as she went to Hedwig's cage and gave Hedwig the letter after letting her out. Then the beautiful snowy white owl flew out of the window that was opened by Ron when Alyssa had asked to borrow the owl. Alyssa looked at her two best male friends with suspicion.

"So, what were you two talking about anyways?"

"Nothing!" Both Ron and Harry answered quickly, which caused Alyssa to raise an eyebrow at them in disbelief.

"Are you guys just saying that because you don't want to tell me?"

"Yeah." They answered in unison, and Alyssa just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she left the room.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ron asked his black haired friend.

"What, now?"

"No, not now, but soon right? Harry 'Lyss isn't going to wait for—"

"You don't think I don't know that already Ron?"

"Well you aren't making any moves!"

"I was going to tell her on the train, you know pull her to the side and you know, tell her."

* * *

"Good plan!" Ron approved and Harry nodded.

The Weasleys, Harry, Alyssa and Hermione arrived at platform nine and three quarters, staring at the wonderful scarlet steam engine train famously known as the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa boarded the train to find seats. They placed their luggage in a compartment half way through the train. They hopped off the train once more to say their good byes to Mrs. Weasley , Bill and Charlie.

"Thank you for having us stay, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione thanked the ginger-haired woman as she stepped back up onto the train.

"Yeah, thanks for everything Mrs. Weasley." Harry thanked her as he followed Alyssa onto the train. All the younger Weasleys plus Harry, Hermione and Alyssa looked at the other Weasleys from the train.

"You know, I wish I was back at Hogwarts this year." commented Bill as he grinned at Charlie.

"Yeah, I know! They're going to have one interesting year this year." Charlie commented back.

"When do we NOT have an interesting year?" Alyssa commented under breath, which caused Ron and Harry to laugh.

"It was my pleasure, dears." Mrs. Weasley told them before any of them could ask Bill and Charlie about their comments. "I'd invite you all for Christmas, but. . .well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts what with. . .one thing or another."

"What do you three know that we don't?" Ron asked impatiently, asking the question that they were all thinking in their heads.

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," started Mrs. Weasley. "It's going to be exciting—mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules."

"What rules!" Harry, Alyssa, Ron, Fred and George exclaimed.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you—Now, behave Fred, George."

"Tell us—" Fred didn't get to finish his sentence because Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie all disapparated as the Train started to leave. They all sighed. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Alyssa went to their compartment the four had and made themselves comfortable. Pigwidgeon started making unnecessary noises so Ron went into his trunk and draped a maroon robe over the cage.

"Mum was right about to tell us!" Ron said grumpily as he sat down next to Harry. "Since they're all keeping this a secret, I wonder what—"

"Shh!" Hermione and Alyssa shushed Ron as they heard a familiar voice in the compartment to the left of theirs.

"Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts this year, you know. He knows the headmaster you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore—the man's such a mud-blood lover—and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother didn't like the idea of me going to a school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish like we do..."

Alyssa just rolled her eyes as she slid the compartment door shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him!" Hermione said angrily. "Ugh! I wish he had gone! Then we wouldn't have to put up with him and his arrogance!"

"Durmstrang? What's that, like another wizarding school?" Harry asked cluelessly.

"Yep! What, did you think that Hogwarts was the ONLY Wizarding School out there?" Alyssa asked with a grin on her face. "Plus, Durmstrang has a horrible reputation."

"According to _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_ it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts." Hermione finished.

"Well, where is it? What country?" Harry asked but Alyssa shrugged her shoulders.

"Nobody knows do they?" Hermione answered raising her eyes brows and with a smirk on her face.

"Er—Why?"

"There's traditionally a lot of rivalry between all magic schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so that no one can steal their secrets." Alyssa explained, which caused her friends to stare at her. "What? Can't I know things for once?"

Ron just shook his head, laughing. "Come off it, those schools have got to be as huge as Hogwarts. How are you going to hide a huge castle?"

"Hogwarts IS hidden Ron. Everyone knows that...well, everyone whose read _Hogwarts, A History_ any way." Hermione told him.

"Oh, so just you then?" Ron retorted and Hermione just rolled her eyes at the red head. "So go on then, if you're so clever—How do you hide a castle like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched." Hermione answered simply. "If a muggle looks at it, all they will see is an old ruin with a sign saying '_DANGEROUS! DO NOT ENTER! UNSAFE'!_"

"So...The other schools will look like a ruin to an outsider?" Alyssa asked.

"Maybe." Hermione answered. "But I think Durmstrang is somewhere far up north, where it's really cold, because they have fur capes as part of their uniform." Hermione thought aloud.

"Ah, think of the possibilities! It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident!" Ron stated dreamily." Shame. . . his mother likes him."

"RONALD!" Alyssa shouted in disagreement. "That isn't a nice thing to say about someone!"

"So! He isn't a nice thing to see! He's a flat out slimy git, and we all know that!"

"Apparently Alyssa doesn't think that." Harry spoke up which caused the other three to look at him. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously while Alyssa glared at him.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Hermione asked as she snuck a glance at Alyssa.

"Apparently 'Lys doesn't think Malfoy's ALL bad"

"What! Are you flippin' mental?" Ron shouted. "Of all. . . ALL the guys you could be interested in, YOU PICK MALFOY?" As if on cue, Draco Malfoy slid open the door.

"Did I just hear my name being used by a bunch of mudbloods?"

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy." Harry glared at the blonde Slytherin boy. But Draco just ignored Harry and looked at Pigwidgeon's cage with disgust.

"Weasley! What-What is THAT!" Malfoy sneered. Ron was going to hide his maroon robes, but Draco had taken hold of the sleeve and showed Crabbe and Goyle. "Look at this! Weasley, you weren't planning on _wearing_ these, were you? I mean—they were fashionable in about. . . eighteen ninety." Malfoy joked, Crabbe and Goyle laughed along beside their blonde leader.

"Draco..." Alyssa spoke warningly. Draco looked over at Alyssa, he was going to greet her, but Ron interrupted him.

"Eat dung, Malfoy." Ron sneered as he snatched his robes from Malfoys grip. Draco was about to say something to the red head but Alyssa stood up and laid her hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Draco, I don't mean to be rude but. . ." The black haired girl looked at the blonde haired boy in the eyes. "But it would be in all of our best interest if you left. I don't want any fighting." Alyssa said in a soft voice. Ron was going to say something to Malfoy and Malfoy looked at Ron, then back into the grey eyes he was just been peering into. "Please?" She pleaded. Malfoy sighed—well, grunted. He leaned forward and whispered into Alyssa's ear.

"You owe me." With that, Draco walked out of their compartment, Crabbe and Goyle following behind them. Alyssa shook her head as she closed the compartment door. Then she sat back down. A little while passed, they didn't really know how long. Hermione was sitting next to the window reading _Standard Book of Spells, Year 4, _Ron and Harry were talking about something, and Alyssa was reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _Her eyebrows frowned as she read the article about the Quidditch World Cup.

"This is horrible!" Alyssa exclaimed, the other three looking at her curiously. "How can the Ministry _not_ know who conjured it! Don't they have any security or anything?"

"Yeah, loads, according to Dad. That's what worried them, it happened right under their noses." Ron answered and Alyssa frowned even more as she continued to read. Harry and Ron's conversation came to an end when Ron began to read part of the paper that Alyssa had just finished. Hermione looked up from her book and noticed Harry rubbing his forehead.

"It's hurting again, isn't it? Your scar?" Hermione asked, catching the attention of Ron and Alyssa.

"I'm fine."

"You know, Sirius would want to hear about this, what you saw at the World Cup AND the dream." Hermione advised him. Harry nodded as he stood up, going to get something to write with but the sweet trolley came by.

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" The elderly lady asked. Alyssa, Ron and Harry all grabbed money and headed for the compartment door.

"A packet of drewbles and a liquorice wand." Ron says, but notices he doesn't have enough money. "On second thought, just the drewbles."

"It's alright Ron, I'll get it."

"Just the drewbles, thanks." Ron said as he sat back down. Then as Harry was about to order, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker, came walking up from the compartment on the right of them.

"Two Pumpkin Pasties, please." She told the lady as she paid. The woman handed her the sweets. Harry and Cho looked at each other, Alyssa looked between the two with a cross between heartbreak and disgust. "Thank you." She thanked the woman, taking one last glance at Harry she headed back to her compartment with her friends.

"Anything sweet for you, dear?" The trolley lady asked Harry.

"No, none for me, thanks." Harry smiled and sat back down. The trolley lady looked at Alyssa.

"No thanks, sorry, but I just lost my appetite." Alyssa apologized as she stepped back into the compartment and sat down, closing the door behind her. Alyssa sighed as she looked down, as she began to 'read' the prophet. Ron and Hermione looked at her then at each other, sharing the same silent thought. Suddenly, the door slid open, and everyone's eyes were on the intruder, which happened to be Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I was sent here to get Al-Bl-Flynn." Draco announced. Alyssa almost laughed at the fact that Draco Malfoy had stuttered over what name to call her.

"It's okay to say my first name Draco, or my _real_ last name." She smiled up at him.

"Anyway, they asked if I knew which compartment you were in, and seeing as I do, they sent me to come and get you."

"Why couldn't they find me at school?"

"He didn't want any prying ears over hearing and getting the story all wrong." Draco explained. At the word 'He' Harry, well everyone -besides Draco of course- was curious to who it was that wanted to speak to Alyssa, and what he wanted to talk to her about. Alyssa nodded as she stood up and followed Draco out of the compartment. They walked to the compartment on the left side of her own.

"You mean to tell me, you were to come get me, even though he's in the compartment next to me?" Alyssa asked as she gave him an 'Are-you-Serious?' look. Draco only smirked and slid open the door for her.

"Ladies first." Draco smirked; Alyssa just rolled her eyes at him and stepped in, Draco stepping in after her, shutting the door behind them. Alyssa looked at everyone that occupied the compartment, which consisted of: Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, and a dark skinned boy. _Blaise Zambini, I believe_ Alyssa thought. She didn't really know him very well, she's only knew who he was because they were in the same year and had a lot of the same classes.

"Alyssa Flynn, or should I say, Black." Blaise smirked. "Which do you prefer?" He politely asked.

"Black."

"Good." He smiled. "Please sit." Draco glanced at Pansy Parkinson; she whined as she got up and sat on the other side of Crabbe – who was sitting beside Blaise. Alyssa sat down across from Zambini, and Draco sat next to her.

"What, may I ask, did you want to talk to me about?"

"I would very much be pleased, if you became my girlfriend." Blaise asked, and Alyssa just stared at him.

"Sorry, come again?"

"Will you be my girlfriend? You are intelligent, beautiful-" Alyssa tried not to laugh at his flattery. "And I've also got high standards-"

"And you think I've met these standards?" Alyssa asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I do." Blaise smirked. Alyssa just looked down at her hands which rested on her lap. She didn't know what to say. She had liked Harry for three years, but it seemed to her that Harry was interested in Chang. He liked Chang, and not herself, while this other guy likes her for her. Well sort of. Why wait for something that's never going to happen?

"Blaise..." Alyssa looked up at him, "I-I-I accept. I- I would be honored to be your girlfriend." Alyssa smiled softly at him.

"Swell... I will see you at Hogwarts." Blaise smiled, and Alyssa nodded as she stood up and walked out of the compartment, and into her own. She sat down, looking down at her hands, which were shaking slightly from nervousness.

"So?" Ron asked.

"So what?"

"What happened!"

* * *

**A/N: Well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, and I will be posting soon, at least I hope I will!**

**R&R, I always enjoy reading your feedback.  
**


End file.
